The Victorian Girl, The Medic and The Last Prime
by Legendary Raven
Summary: Alice Lancaster was a 17 year old girl living in London during the Victorian Era when a Iacon Relic lands in a countryside home of her Uncle and Aunt during the summer of 1853 and when touched it sends her into a deep sleep only to reawaken 165 years later, now she must adapt to the Modern world and find the answers regarding the relic and her destiny as told by the relic itself...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Year of 1853 was when it happened, the day I fell into deep sleep. My name is Alice Lancaster, daughter to John and Mary Lancaster and I have awaited a long time to be free from my prison. You see, on the day of June 23, 1853 a object crashed into my Aunt and Uncles home on the countryside where I was staying for the summer. I was 17 at the time, close to marrying age, though I saw no joy in it.

Anyway, this thing had crushed my Aunt and Uncle right before my eyes, it was alien in design and my curiosity came to me and I touched it. A swirl of voices came to me before darkness enveloped me. Knowledge not my own came to me, I saw and learned of a distant world, Cybertron and its people. Than I learned of someone I need to seek two in reality, a Prime, the Last of the Primes, Optimus Prime and a Medic, Ratchet. They would guide me to my destiny, whatever that may be.

Let us hope it's better than this?

Well, let us see shall we….

 _ **A/N: Welcome to a new story, something to do while I wait for a proper amount of time during uploads for Darkness, don't wanna over do it, yah know? Anyway, have a good day.**_


	2. Chapter 1 Cradle of Nature

**Chapter 1 Cradle of Nature**

 **Ratchet POV**

There are these visions I keep having while I sleep, but now they are occurring during my waking hours. I will zone out for different periods of time but each vision is the same, I can see a forest, and it seems like I know the place yet not. The vision is me, I think, walking through said forest with this feeling, this need to find whatever is in the forest.

A vision currently has me until a yell breaks it, "RATCHET!"

I jump and drop my tool with a loud clang, I turn to see Miko looking at me.

I scowled, "You don't have to yell, Miko!"

She rolled her eyes, "You were staring off in space, again."

"Maybe I am in deep thought, so don't bother me." I hissed at the annoying human.

She huffed and turned around back to the other humans, who wore concerned faces, especially Raf. I grumbled to myself as I picked my tool back up and placed it on the desk before moving to the computer and beginning a worldwide search for the forest of my visions.

I can hear the others coming in from having their Energon rations, "Do you ever take a break, Ratchet?" Arcee asked, I turned to her scowling.

"Just don't Arcee, I am already in a foul mood." I grumbled turning back to the computer and putting the data from the computer quickly into a datapad and erasing it on said computer.

"Ratchet?" Optimus's voice sliced through the air as I tried to retreat into the Med Bay.

I turned to him, "Yes?"

"Is something bothering you?" He asked, his voice calming my torrent emotions.

I thought for a moment, "Come with me." He and I went to a storage room instead and I closed the door before letting out a long sigh.

"You seemed…...stressed lately old friend…" He trailed off as I turned to him to see that he just stared right through me, his optics glazed over. I stared for a moment calling his name with no reaction, than he snapped back to reality.

"Optimus…...are you having visions?" I asked, his optics widened.

"How do you-" I cut him off.

"I have been having them too." I stared in wonder, "What are your visions?"

"I see myself standing in a clearing where the wreckage of a old home is and there is something, some kind of need to head towards it and find something that I lost." I stared at him stunned, I explain my visions to him before concluding.

"I think some kind of force is pullings us to this place, wherever it may be." I held the datapad out and a globe hologram appeared with a red dot appearing over a remote area in England.

"Then let's find it." Optimus said with determination, with haste we came to the Groundbridge and ignoring the protests from both humans and Bots entered the green portal to end up at the edge of a forest in mid afternoon with blue skies.

We began to walk into the forest, it was almost like out of a fairy tail. We walked for about three hours before coming to the clearing of the visions. Like before a old destroyed home rests, as we approached we see poking out of the green foliage that had grown over the years a canister and right below it lay a beauty unlike anything we had ever seen.

She had snow white skin and raven black hair that went to her waist, she wore a unique kind of dress that seemed to be out of this time, she was a small and petite women that looked like a fragile doll and the green foliage and flowers that encased her to the ground made her seem as such, placed for only the truly brave to come and seek.

I looked to Optimus who was still staring at the girl, "This is what drew us here?"

"It would seem so, old friend…." He seemed dazed but I wasn't entirely sure why.

"Should we take her and the canister?" I asked looking back to the girl, to which I noticed she was breathing, which was a good thing.

"Yes, she might need medical attention and this canister is from Iacon, we need it." He said snapping out of his daze before I gently scooped up the small thing and the canister as we called for a groundbridge and returned to base in hopes of finding answers.

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter, just had to get this out as I had a little writers block, but enjoy!**_


End file.
